The systems currently in use for installing raised road markers on a roadway have a number of serious drawbacks. These drawbacks include high labor requirements and thus high labor costs, slow speed of installation and consequent low productivity, and especially worker safety concerns. One of the primary sources of concerns for worker safety is the necessity of having a worker stationed in a position relatively exposed to traffic. The installation procedures currently in use are not automated or are incompletely automated. Therefore, a worker is commonly placed in a position adjacent to the roadway to permit the worker to manually place adhesive and/or markers onto the roadway. If, as commonly is the case, the roadway is not closed to traffic, traffic passes in close proximity to the worker. When hot melt adhesives are used, the worker is also subjected to the hazard of handling high temperature materials. In addition, the lack of automation is not conducive to accurate installation of markers because of the vulnerability of the procedures to human error.
The most common type of raised road marker currently in use is a round domed marker with a diameter of about four inches. This type of marker is popularly known as a "turtle". Turtle markers have been in use for a number of years and are usually installed by hand. The basic design of the turtle marker has remain unchanged. The goal of the invention is to provide an improved marker with improved functioning whether installed by hand or by an automated system, and further to provide a marker with improved features specifically adapted to automated systems.